A knock at the door
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Reid has company in his hotel room after a case. Morgan shows up at the wrong time JJ/Reid


_**A/n hey all, here's a little one shot for your amusement. I'm blaming the muse again for this. **_

_**Disclaimer: See my new one on my profile. **_

She fell back against the door to the hotel room with an "oomph," that couldn't be heard because he was ravaging her mouth with his. His hands were on her shoulders, fumbling the thin straps of her camisole down over her arms.

She pushed him back with her small hands, and tried to breathe and speak at the same time. "Slow down…"

"I can't… I've missed you so much."

"You see me every day."

He reached out and pushed her hair back over her shoulders, letting his fingers linger in the silky softness. He sighed and fluttered his eyes in sleepy seduction that no one else was allowed to see. Her heart skipped a beat under the red hot lust in his eyes. Then he leaned in and placed a very chaste kiss on her lips and pulled back. His hands dropped to his sides and he went back to the bed. There were several file folders on the bed spread and crime scene photos scattered over the surface. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her.

"I didn't mean you had to stop."

"I'm not… I'm waiting for you to come over here." He patted the bed next to him.

"I thought you were in a hurry."

"I decided that I don't want to have sex against a door. We did that last week." He reminded her.

"Oh yeah… Are you keeping score?" She was swaying over to him with one little finger in her mouth. She sucked on it and he groaned, thinking about all the incredible things her mouth could do to him.

"No…." He gulped and his voice squeaked.

"I love it when you squeak…" She sat down on his lap and leaned in to lick at his ear lobe.

"So let me get this straight." He said. She slipped a hand under his tee shirt and began playing with one nipple. He groaned and spoke with ragged breaths. "So… um… you have an obsession with Mickey Mouse?"

"No…" Her mouth had slid down to his neck where it met his shoulder. "I have an obsession with you Spencer Reid. Mickey Mouse can go to -"

His hands had pulled off her camisole and his long fingers were rubbing and pinching both of her nipples. She hitched in a breath and forgot what they had been talking about.

She shifted off his lap and pushed down the red plaid pajama bottoms she'd been wearing. His ability to breathe was gone at the sight of the red lace thong she wore.

"My God… Are you trying to kill me?"

She laughed that low, throaty laugh that made his sweat pants even tighter. "Come over here." He said. Actually it came out as a whisper as he'd seemed to have forgotten how to speak out loud.

"See something you like." She inquired, running a finger around the edge of the lacy underwear.

"Yeah…"

She straddled him and pushed him onto his back. Her hands pushed his tee shirt up and her mouth latched onto his bellybutton. She began to swirl her tongue around it and Spencer groaned her name breathlessly while his fingers tangled in her hair.

A knock at the door brought him up to a sitting position and she tumbled to the floor. "Damn it…" She hissed.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care who it is, get rid of them." She hissed.

The knock came again while he gathered up the clothes she's shed. "Reid…" The voice called in through the door.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know…" He whispered.

"I'll be right there," Reid shouted, motioning for her to get into the bathroom. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Please…"

"No…."

"Reid… Are you okay in there" Morgan shouted through the door.

Reid tossed her clothes in the bathroom, ignoring the daggers here eyes were shooting into him. He yanked down the bed clothes and ruffled them up.

"You have to hide."

"I don't care if he finds out."

"He'll tell Garcia and then it will be all over the office."

"I'm not going to hide in the bathroom. Just get rid of him!"

"Reid, open the door. If I have to break it down and there's no one torturing or killing you, Hotch is going to be pissed. The Bureau will have to pay for the damage and -"

Reid yanked open the door and stood blocking the way. "What's so important Morgan?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a drink."

He stepped forward and Reid had to take a couple of steps back into the hotel room. "Come on in Morgan."

"You get really sarcastic when you're cranky." Morgan pushed the door shut.

"I was sleeping…"

"I can see that."

"Then why did you feel it necessary to wake me up. It's too late for any debaucheries you have in mind."

Reid tried to look around nonchalantly. She didn't appear to be in the room. Thank God she did what he asked and hid in the bathroom.

"Come on… We all need a break. The case was a bitch, and I want to have some fun before we go home tomorrow."

Reid sat down on the edge of the bed, and let one foot hang over the side that was out of view from where Morgan was sitting at the other side of the double bed. Reid pushed his back against the headboard and looked pointedly at Morgan.

"What…" The older man said with a grin.

"I said I wanted to get some sleep."

Something touched his foot and he jerked upright. It felt like…

"Hey… you okay." Morgan asked looking surprised at the sudden movement of his friend.

"Yeah… just a leg cramp," He lied.

"So… are you going to come with me," Morgan asked.

There is was again, a soft touch on his foot. Was it a finger? No… She was in the bathroom. He jerked again when something wet licked its way up his bare foot.

"Reid… What is wrong with you?"

Reid's hands were curled up in the sheets, and his knuckles were turning white. The tongue - and he was sure it was a tongue - was making its way up the top of his foot to his leg. Little tingles were shooting up his leg straight to his groin. He didn't dare look down, or try to stop the insanity of what her mouth was doing to him right here in front of Morgan.

"Reid… Would you pay attention?" The older man snapped.

"What…"

"Okay… I was wrong. You are really out of it. I'll just go find Rossi, or even Hotch. He needs to have some fun."

He stood up and Reid could feel his face getting red. "Have fun…" He squeaked out.

"Get some sleep. You look wiped out."

Morgan had turned for the door and Reid took the opportunity to look down. She was actually under the bed with her head sticking out. She looked up at him and winked.

"Hey Reid… Did you find a rat or something?"

Morgan was standing there staring at him. He jumped up, narrowly missing treading on her face and stepped around the bed. "No, I didn't find a rat."

"Okay, I'm outta here." Morgan opened the door and looked back one last time.

"You really need to get some sleep." He said before walking out and shutting the door.

Reid spun around and took in the woman on the bed. She slid out from under the bed and was now sitting there completely naked.

"What the hell…" He began.

"Next time, don't try to get me to hide in the bathroom like you're ashamed of me."

He went to the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not ashamed of you. I thought we agreed that we were going to keep this a secret for awhile."

"I know… I just didn't think it would be this hard. I love you so much."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. You should have seen the look on your face."

He had to laugh. She looked very chagrined, and sorry, and so very cute. "It's okay. I like what you did by the way."

She slid a hand down to his "friend" and smiled at the bulge in his sweat pants. "I can see that," She purred in his ear.

"What else can you do with that mouth?" He asked tentatively.

"I'll show you."

She pushed him down on the bed after he'd shed the rest of his clothes. Her hands massaged the inside of his thighs moving up and down in a circular motion. His breathing was getting hard and fast by the time she pushed his legs open and knelt between them.

Her tongue and mouth on his hard shaft was heaven. Everything else was forgotten in the sensations her attentions were bringing to his belly. His eyes rolled back into his head when she suckled him to the point of release. His back bucked off the bed, and his voice rose to the skies in a mantra of her name and cries to God.

Then the warmth of her mouth was gone and she was in his arms on the bed. He began to remember how to breathe when she kissed his sweating forehead. He stroked her stomach and the small curve that was just beginning to be visible.

"That was - I don't really know what to say - wonderful." He said breathlessly.

"Let's get into bed. I just want to snuggle for awhile." She said.

"Okay…"

He sat up and pulled off his shirt. She shut off the light and got back into the bed with him. He rolled over and put his head on her belly.

"Hey baby… Mommy and I caught another bad guy today."

She giggled, "I love the way you talk to the baby."

"I love him or her very much."

"You're not mad about today."

"No… but I wish you would stay out of the field."

She sat up and put her head on her hand. "I'm going to travel with you as much as I can. I think it's time to tell Hotch though…"

"Yeah… After what just happened with Morgan, I don't want to hide anymore."

He sighed and rolled onto his back. She hugged him and put her head on his chest. "You're right. We'll tell him tomorrow on the plane. We'll tell the whole team about the baby and us."

She moved up to kiss him and he buried his hands in her hair. "I love you JJ. I don't want to lose you or the baby."

"I know…"

JJ fell under the spell of his eyes as he stroked her face with his hand. "Love me Spencer," She whispered.

"Yes… forever and always," He promised.


End file.
